


Home

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [20]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Handong Leaving, Happy Ending, No Angst, minji sappy, not exactly one side love, really just soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “I love you… and welcome back home.”“I am home, my love.”
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Kudos: 28





	Home

“Dongie.” Minji called out before Handong left the house. Seeing the younger girl stop and turn around, Minji though,  _ ‘It’s not or never. I will never know when she will be back again.’ _

“I like you, more than a friend.”  _ ‘There I said it.’  _ Minji said, staring straight into Handong’s eyes. Confusion, surprise? She could not make out the emotion that Handong is showing now. “I…” Handong speaks up. “No, you don’t have to say anything. I just want to say what’s on my mind nowadays.” 

Before Handong could say another word, they heard Handong’s sister calling for her, or else they would miss their flight. 

“Go.” Minji said, softly pushing the younger girl out of the door, watching the door close before she walked back to the living room and buried herself onto the sofa. “There goes nothing.” She muttered to herself. 

*****

They first met 5 years ago when Handong moved to Korea and attended the same university as Minji as an exchange student. Having been assigned as her roommate Minji also takes responsibility to care for the younger girl, helping her get used to her life here in Korea and making sure she is comfortable and not feeling homesick. 

Who knows that the two of them hit it right away and became inseparable ever since. Now both graduated from university they decide to move in together to save rent and other fees. 

Minji couldn’t remember exactly when and how it started, but as time goes by, her feelings for the younger girl get stronger and she falls deeper. Not wanting to ruin their friendship and not wanting to cause awkwardness she keeps it to herself.

Until Handong received a call from her parents, telling her to go back to China to take over the company, which is why she is leaving today.

Minji was not sure how long Handong will stay in her home country, or will she even come back to Korea for the meantime. ‘It’s now or never.’ she always thought ever since she knew the younger girl will be leaving. 

*****

Staring at the ceiling, Minji’s mind wonders, will they become awkward after the confession? Will Handong even willing to come back to her again after? Will Handong hate her? How will their friendship become? 

And just like that 2 years passed by. 

For the past 2 years, the two friends have fallen out of touch. The last message Minji received from Handong was from the day after she left Korea, informing her that she arrived safely in China. Ever since, there's been no contact from Handong. 

Minji is always contemplating reaching out, but thinking about how awkward it would be she cancels the thought. Burying her feeling deep inside, she moved on with her life, thinking that the younger girl must be doing the same too. 

2 years and 6 months, Minji definitely is not counting, no… she is not. 

One night, Minji went back home after a long day at the office. The moment she opens her apartment door, her first instinct is to pull out the pepper spray inside her bag. The light is on, and there’s noise inside. 

_ ‘Who in the world…’ _ She thought. She has been living alone, like that for a while since Handong left. And Handong being back to the country didn’t cross her mind at the moment. 

Walking towards the source of noise with pepper spray on her hand, she slowly and quietly peek into the kitchen, watching as the silhouette walks around taking glass out from the pantry, like they know every corner of the house. Not realizing a huge luggage that she just passed by sitting in the living room. 

“Who are you and how can you get into my house?! Leave or I will call the police!” She said, pepper spray aiming and ready to shoot if things go south. But the stranger chuckled instead, and said, “This is practically my house too, and I get into the house with the key that I have of course.” 

“DONGIE?!” Realising the familiar voice, Minji's eyes widened. Throwing the pepper spray aside she ran towards the girl and gave her a bone crushing hug.

“You are going to break my bones, Minji.” But Minji, not wanting to let go, hugged even tighter instead. 

“When did you come back?” Minji asked after a while. Now the two of them are sitting down at the sofa in the living room, Minji refusing to leave the younger girl’s side, sitting closely next to the girl, arms tangled with the younger ones.

“Just arrived a few hours ago. Thinking of surprising you, and it’s a successed I might say.” Handong chuckled.

“You really surprised me there… I thought someone broke into the house, I was so scared you know.” Minji pout.

“I am sorry, but hey, it’s just me, and I am back~” Handong chuckled and said in a sing-song manner.

“Minji.” Handong called out after a few moments of silence. “Hmm?” Minji hummed, head still resting on Handong’s shoulder.

“It’s 2 and a half years late… but…” Handong trailed off. Minji lifted her head and now gave her full attention to the younger girl, feeling nervous about where this will go. 

“I love you, more than a friend.” Handong said with a smile, looking straight into Minji’s eyes as she said it, hand caressing the older women’s hands. 

Not knowing what to say, Minji can only stare, her heart beating so fast that she was sure the younger girl could hear it too. Her eyes getting teary, hands shaking because of happiness. Minji moved closer to the younger girl, connecting their forehead, closing her eyes and she whispered, “I love you… and welcome back home.” 

“I am home, my love.”


End file.
